


rarl vs carnid | rarl4thewin

by theinvisiblesolace



Series: RARL ARGUMENT/RANT | [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I elaborate in the pros and cons of rarl and carnid. <br/>Kinda?</p><p>And hate on carnid so much.<br/>Rarlnationunite | Bringbackron2k16</p>
            </blockquote>





	rarl vs carnid | rarl4thewin

Carnid sounds the like the name of a freaking flower. 

Rarl sounds like a fierce lion with a speech impediment. 

Flower or lion?  
[ personally I would choose lion ]

Ron showed he cared for Carl by telling him he didn't want him going outside the walls. 

Enid practically said 'fuck it all' and left the goddamn community. 

Caring boyfriend or fuck it girlfriend?  
[ personally I'd choose caring boyfriend ]

Ron and Carl held hands.  
Carl and Enid ALMOST held hands in a tree. 

Would you rather have for real hand holding or not all the way but still finger touching?  
[ personally I'd choose the first option. ]

Ron and Carls relationship was more, how do I put this? Fire.  
Where as Enid and Carl's relationship is a boring version where two alike characters get together. 

Would you rather have fire and unique? Or, normal and alike?  
[ personally I'd choose fire and unique. ] 

Rarl defies Carls well known thing to not stay in the house, they have had quite a few scenes where they stayed in the house! 

Carnid just adds to Carl's thing about staying in the house.

In the house, or out of the house?  
[ personally I'd choose in the house. ]

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is just MY opinion on the subject.  
> I know the grammer and spelling sucked, but I'm tired! Okay? Okay.
> 
> Anyone want a part two??


End file.
